Users of financial instruments such as debit cards and credit cards may not be not aware of various offers they can obtain by using the credit cards or debit cards. Information regarding offers can be received as flier invitations in the mail or included as part of financial statements provided by their banks and financial institutions. Not only can such received information be out of date, but also, users are not reminded or alerted of available offer(s) at the time they use the debit cards or credit cards. This results in users' not redeeming offers.